


Imprints of You

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin topping the shit out of Eren, Loud Sex, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They’re both covered in sweat and blood, blood that’s most likely not even their own, but they’re too tired and relieved to care. They’ve both made it back, both of them. They’re alive."</p><p>"Prompt: eremin smut where armin tops eren hard uwu maybe eren lets armin vent his frustration after a long day"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprints of You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by moves-like-jaeger on tumblr. This was so fun to write! Armin topping Eren is my favorite thing ever! Hope you enjoy it!

The cot below them is lumpy and rickety, but when Eren and Armin fall onto it, it feels like they’ve found heaven. The two boys press close, their foreheads touching. They’re both covered in sweat and blood, blood that’s most likely not even their own, but they’re too tired and relieved to care. They’ve both made it back, both of them. They’re _alive_. 

Armin is the first to pull away from the warm embrace, his hands traveling to Eren’s shoulders to push his jacket away. It falls to the floor and Armin begins on his belts, pulling them apart one by one until they join Eren’s jacket. Eren’s shirt follows and then his pants do, too. Eren just stares up at Armin, too tired to protest. 

After removing everything but Eren’s boxers, Armin begins to strip himself. He watches Eren, hot and sweaty on the bed, and he feels himself react. Slipping out of his clothes until he’s just as naked as Eren, he quickly cuddles into Eren’s side and drags the blanket over them. He wills down his growing erection, praying that Eren doesn’t notice.

But of course, he does. Armin was a fool to think otherwise. Shifting so that his lips are next to Armin’s ear, Eren whispers, “I want you.” Armin’s eyes grow wide as he stares at Eren slack jawed. He thinks he misheard, but when Eren repeats himself, it’s obvious he didn’t. 

Armin sees the bags under Eren’s eyes and his drooping eyelids. Armin sees the dirt on Eren’s forehead and the scars snaking across his body. He doesn’t think they should do this. Eren obviously wants to rest. But then Eren leans down to kiss him and Armin can feel the smile tugging at Eren’s lips. It’s all the encouragement he needs.

He crawls on top of Eren and straddles his hips, leaning down to continue their kiss. He slips his tongue into Eren’s mouth and feels Eren’s tongue press back and slide against him, sending a warm feeling through Armin. He feels Eren’s arms wrap around him to press them closer to each other. As always, Eren feels wonderfully warm to him and Armin wants them to stay wrapped up in each other forever. 

Armin travels away from Eren’s lips, kissing and nipping along his jaw and neck. He knows there might be marks tomorrow, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. He’ll never admit it because he’s usually the first to chastise Eren about it in the morning, but the marks that they take turns leaving on each other make Armin beyond happy. 

He continues to kiss down Eren’s chest and hips and makes it to the waistband of Eren’s boxers. Armin slips his fingers underneath and tugs them down, letting Eren’s half hard length slip free. He slips his hand around and tentatively presses a kiss to the head. He feels Eren worm his fingers into his hair and lightly tug at the blond strands. Armin licks up Eren’s shaft, feeling it grow completely hard, and then slides his lips over the top, taking in as much in as he can. He hears a soft moan slip out of Eren’s mouth and a light, “Fuck,” follows it. Armin looks up to Eren’s face and sees him breathing hard with a hand over his eyes. No matter how many times they end up having sex, Armin will always be in awe of the fact that Eren is like this _because of him_. Armin can’t help himself; he shifts up and kisses Eren hard, making sure to slide his hand across Eren’s cock and thumb at the tip. “Fuck, Armin, I need you to fuck me _right now_ ,” mumbles Eren against Armin’s lips. 

Armin breaks the kiss with a grin. “If you say so,” he says with a smile. He reaches into the nightstand drawer and fumbles for their lube. He gets his hand around the bottle and pulls it out. Flipping the cap, he slathers his fingers in the liquid and reaches around himself, ready to stretch himself out.

Eren stops him with a steady hand on his wrist. “Armin, no. I want you inside me.” Armin stares at Eren oddly. Eren has never expressed any interest in being on the receiving end before. In situations where Armin was in control, he always ended up fucking himself on Eren’s dick. It wasn’t a problem at all; in fact, Armin loved it.

“Are you sure?” asked Armin. “I’m completely fine with riding you.” 

Eren shook his head. “No, I’m sure. _Please._ ” By this point, Eren is begging and Armin can never resist a begging Eren.

Armin quickly kisses Eren, beyond grateful for the opportunity. No matter how excited he is, that doesn’t stop feelings of uncertainty from bubbling up. Armin pushes them down. There’s no time for that now; he needs to make Eren feel good. 

Reaching for the lube again, Armin slathers even more onto his hand, knowing Eren’s going to need far more than he himself would. When his hand is dripping in lube, he lifts one of Eren’s legs onto his shoulder and pushes a finger in. He curls his finger up, aiming for Eren’s prostate, and when he hits it, Eren throws his head back, unable to contain the loud moan that’s ripping from his mouth. Armin slips another finger alongside the first one and presses again. This time, a sling of curses fall out of Eren’s mouth and Armin can’t help but grin. He scissors his fingers, stretching Eren out. When he feels that Eren has gotten used to two fingers, he pushes in a third. He hears a sharp intake of breath from Eren and he can’t help his head shooting up, his eyes scanning Eren’s face. “Are you alright?” he asks, worry laced into his tone.

Eren nods. “Y-yeah, keep going.” 

Armin angles his fingers up again and curls his other hand around Eren’s dick. Curses fall out of Eren’s mouth – “Holy shit, fuck, holy crap, Armin!” – and he knows that Eren’s okay. When Eren’s profane in bed, it’s always a good sign. After another half a minute of Armin fingering him, Eren says, “Okay, I think I’m properly stretched.”

Armin gives him a concerned look. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Fuck, you’re not gonna hurt me! Just get to fucking me or else I’m gonna come!” begs Eren. Eren begging, stretched open, is the hottest thing that Armin’s ever seen and he’s sure he’s two seconds away from coming himself, despite the fact that he’s barley touched himself. Armin slowly pulls his fingers out, causing Eren to whimper slightly, and shucks his boxers. He grabs the lube once more and dumps half of it on his dick, coating himself in it. Then, Armin grasps Eren’s hips and, lifting both of his boyfriend’s legs onto his shoulders, pushes in slowly. Eren rolls his head back and tries to push himself onto Armin, but Armin keeps him steady, knowing that Eren could easily hurt himself. When Armin is all the way in, he waits for Eren to get used to the feeling. It’s excruciating because Eren is hot, so hot, around him and his entire body is screaming for him to fuck Eren into the mattress, but he makes himself wait. Time trickles like molasses. Eventually, Eren gives him a nod and that’s all the encouragement Armin needs. He slides out of Eren slowly and then slips back in, back into the warmth that is Eren. He gradually picks up speed until his hips are slapping against Eren, driving deeper and deeper into Eren. All the while, Eren is screaming and cursing, begging Armin to fuck him harder. Eren feels so warm around him and he’s clenched around Armin’s dick. Armin can’t help but wonder if this is what Eren feels when he’s inside Armin. The room is full of nothing but the sound of their bodies slapping together and Eren screaming curse after curse. 

Armin comes first, his orgasm ripping through his body. It takes him by surprise and he has no time to pull out, coming deep inside Eren. Armin pants, his breathing hash, and his cock, soft once more, slips out of Eren. It takes all his willpower to crash onto the bed next to Eren instead of on top of him. His entire world is Eren EREN _EREN_ and his thoughts are so muddled that his boyfriend’s name is all he can think of.

Slowly, Armin slips out of his high and looks up at Eren’s face. Eren’s smiling down at him and Armin feels him press a light kiss to his forehead. Armin feels so happy, so unbelievably happy. He wants to lie there forever, basking in Eren’s warmth. 

Then he realizes something.

“Shit, Eren, you didn’t come,” says Armin, bouncing up into a sitting position. 

Eren chuckles and says, “It’s okay. That was still amazing.” He weakly grabs for Armin, but Armin waves away his efforts. 

“No, it’s not okay. Here, let me help you.” He slides down to grasp Eren’s dick once more and Eren’s begging and pleading with Armin, telling him he really doesn’t have to, but Armin refuses to hear any of it. Eren has always brought him off and he’s not about to leave Eren hanging. He slides his hand along Eren’s cock and in two, three, four strokes, Eren is coming all over them, onto his stomach and all over Armin’s hand. Armin watches Eren shudder as the orgasm washes over him, his fingers curling and, if past experiences are anything to go by, Armin’s sure his toes are too. Armin leans down and kisses him and then moves the blanket back over the two of them.

Snuggling up into Eren’s side, he whispers, “I love you.” He waits for a response, but Eren doesn’t say anything. Armin shifts to look his bedmate in the face and then can’t help but grin. 

Eren is fast asleep, looking far more content than Armin has ever seen him before. 

As for Armin’s answer, the smile splayed across Eren’s lips says it all.


End file.
